Off-Topic forum
The Off-Topic forum is also known as /2/ by some users, due to the number in the URL. This forum is by far the most active forum on Kongregate with the highest amount of threads, but it wouldn't be anything if not for its members. Members are the flesh, blood, sweat, and underarm body odors that are Off-topic, and most aren't spammers like most people think, although with recent events that is debatable. In fact, it has been in a constant decline since 2011, in post and thread quality, and is nowadays often dismissed as a trolls haven, especially by SD. It is true however, that most OTers just want to make a few crack up. __TOC__ Forum Moderators The Off-topic forum would be in destruction if it wasn't for our brilliant forum moderators. Our moderators include: *Gevock *IAmTheCandyman *MaginManiac7 *Pepzi *Ruudiluca *trickyrodent *uzzbuzz When modding, they may seem silent, but they are all in control, helping the forum become a better place. Current Off-Topic Regulars as of 22/08/2016 *15man *adv0catus *aguspal *anjum1379 *Belisaurius11 *BloodScourge *burntfires22 *DarkAssassin783 *dias17se *Gabidou99 *hamuka *Holy2334 *Kranix *Lord_Moe *MaginManiac7 *Meistheman *Mikkmar *occooa *Pokerpo *Quilladin206 *Rajesh1999 *Rich112 *RollerCROWster (Also knows as Mafefe) *Ruudiluca *zhs0 Forum Games Forum games may be fun and all, but at one point in history they filled up Off-topic. So, arcaneCoder worked hard and made a signup/directory. If you wanted to make a game, you had to see if there was an open slot, and sign up. For more info about how it was, check the Game Sign Ups & Directory. Then, because Off-topic had times when page one was mostly forum games, many people started suggesting a Forum Game forum. After many pointless petitions and threads made, only one person (who has already been forgotten) had the brains to whisper to AlisonClaire a rational argument in favor of a Forum Games forum. Almost at once, the decision was made, and now Off-topic is, in theory, a better place. Some kinda trivia thing, or notable happenings A nowadays extremely rare happening in OT is a new thread by the user sosusline. Her threads are usually based on a .gif, written in an enthusiastic, CAPS-happy-yet-reasonable tone, and ask a question to which several proposed answers are given for the users to select. They are generally well-received. One of the most controversial things of Off-topic is its stance on Eastern culture. There are a few people who keep openly expressing their hate towards it, and a few people who disagree and argue with them. That often causes sparks that ignite flame wars, but as of 2011 the bronies, are now the target of such hatred. On the bronies, most of the hate died down by late 2012, and no known bronies remain at large, or at all, since late 2013. The last person to have been known to enjoy MLP, the former mod MadJedi, left in early 2013, and according to some with a humorous twist, ragequit. It is said that modship makes one go crazy, as OT has recently went through a whole round of freshly-picked mods, who all eventually quit and became trolls. At times, a thread, usually asking a simple question, will be copied by several other people, with only the subject changed and the form kept as similar to the original as possible. Such a happening is known as a bandwagon forming. The name comes from the user Bandwagoneer, whose only purpose in life seems to be doing exactly that whenever it happens. People involved in forming a bandwagon are known as bandwagoneers in his memory. In the late 2012s and early 2013s, a muslim from the Netherlands, Rolby, became popular for his take on humor from a Turkish culture, being broadcast about on Vocaroo by Redfin, who has since left, and gained a cult like following, the Cult of Rolby. Many of the original members are no longer dedicated, or have since left. However, it lives on in the form of Facebook, and Rolby Avatar Week left an imprint in that Rolby-based avatars grew fashionable. In September 2013, a forum owned by Orteil, DashNet Forums, was founded by Opti. Many of the key members and developers were also Kongregate members, one being Gabidou99. In early 2014, Gabidou revealed his passionate love of the pokemon Gardevoir, leading to his teasing. However, Zamininc tracked him down to DashNet Off Topic, and to humiliate them, spammed the DashNet Off Topic forum with pornographic/gory images, pushing many into fear and away from the forum. A flame war then ensued, with numerous OTers planning to join, and being monitored by Opti, whom DashNetters deemed their emperor, regristration to DashNet was closed. In vengeance, several DashNetters headed over to OT, to argue with the instigators, and also were drawn in by aggravating "bait" threads, which gained them the name FishNet because they always take the "bait", and were humiliated, or at least trolled, by proud OTers. Fuming, they headed back, and ranted about how the OTers were celebrating that they had gained a victory because DashNet had shutoff registration, and it was ironic that you can still registrate into Kongregate. However, in the big picture, they lost as they lost users and shutoff registration, harming their community. Off-topic may or may not be the greatest forum of Kongregate. It depends on the category, although it surely is the largest, having over two million posts and 100 thousand threads over 5000+ pages. Category:Forums